Part III Jess's Journey
by Jenn38145
Summary: Is Jess alive? What will Damon asks? What will happen to Jess?


Damon:

It has been six months since I lost the most important part of me. I still can't believe she is gone, I don't understand. Stefan and Elena have been trying to talk to me but I just wish everyone would disappear. I have thought about it, and then maybe I would see her again. Just once is all I want, just to see her beautiful face so I can tell her how much she meant to me and I loved every moment with her. It isn't fucking fair that she is gone. I can't do this anymore.

Elena:

Stefan and I have been trying to keep Damon from going off the deep end. We haven't been very successful. The night that the explosion happened he became very withdrawn, wouldn't speak, he was just silent. The next day I went and spoke with him, I wanted to tell him what Jess had said before I ran out. I still can't believe she isn't here; I just had gotten her back. I was standing in Damon's room, he was in the corner, and his head was down. "Damon, please I need to talk to you." I said. "Go away Elena I have nothing to say, I have nothing at all anymore." He said. "I need to tell you what Jess said to me before I ran out." I said. "What Elena could you possibly tell me that I would give a shit about, she is fucking gone." He yelled. "Damon I know I am sorry, but I promised I would tell you and damnit Iost her to, I am going to keep my promise to her." I cried. "I'm sorry Elena I didn't mean to yell at you, I know you are hurting to, please tell me what she said?" he asks. "She told me to tell you that she knew what you were and wasn't angry that you didn't tell her, and that she was in love with you." I cried. "Damon she loved you and she didn't want to leave you, she was protecting me, it should have been me in the explosion, not her and I'm sorry I am here and she is not." I yelled. "Elena thank you but you know she would never allowed you to think that way, also you don't have to say she loved me, I know she didn't if she knew what I was, so please don't pity me and make up things to say to me." He said angrily. "Damon I swear she wanted you to know she did love you." I said. "Get OUT of my room, I want to be left alone, seriously get out." He cried. I did as he had asked I left but not before I heard him break down and cry. My heart ached for him; I just wasn't sure how to help him. I ask myself everyday why Jess did what she did for me. I hadn't told anyone what had happened with Jess's powers or gifts whatever it is she had. I didn't feel it was that important considering she was gone.

Stefan:

Here I am trying to take care of Damon and Elena; it has been very hard to do. Elena has her days where she seems to be getting back to normal but then she will relapse and just cry. All I can do is hold her and try to comfort her. Hell it is hard to comfort someone when you are mourning yourself, but I have to be strong for my brother and the love of my life. I miss Jess because of the joy she had brought in to our lives when we all had needed it, especially Damon. I have never seen Damon so distraught, I am trying with every being in my presence to keep him together and not let him self-destruct. I know in my heart Jess wouldn't want Damon to be this way. Damon started going out a few weeks after Jess's death and would be gone for days at a time, I finally felt it was time to confront him. "So brother of mine what have you been out doing?" I ask. "What do you care?" Damon said. "Damon I do care, Jess wouldn't want you to do this, you know that." I said. "Don't speak her name, you didn't know shit about her, so do not bring her in to whatever your agenda is." He said. "I am trying to keep you from falling apart here. Don't go down this path, you have worked too hard." I said. "Listen Stefan I will do whatever I damn well please, and that's the end of the convo." Damon said. "It's not the end of this conversation but I will let it go for now, just know I will be watching you, so don't screw up and kill someone." I told him. "Whatever you say little brother." He said. At that point I knew I may have to do something drastic.

Jess:

The night of the explosion, I thought I was dead but I wasn't I was being dragged underground in a tunnel. I heard a woman's voice and heard Klaus. How in the hell did he survive he is supposed to be dead, how did he get out. For that matter how the hell am I still here. Little did I know that Klaus's sister Rebekah had dragged Klaus and me out of the house before it exploded. Now I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

It has been six months since I was taken and have been with Rebekah and Klaus; we have been all over the world. Never staying in one place very long. We would only stay for a few weeks at a time, long enough for Klaus and Rebekah to wreak havoc and then we would move on to the next. Klaus said he would leave everyone I loved alone as long as I cooperated and didn't try to escape. I have done the best that I can but I was tired of doing their dirty work. Klaus made me use my gifts for wrong and I hated every moment. All I wanted was to be back in Damon's arms. I was so scared Klaus and Rebekah they were pure evil. Rebekah was not completely terrible she had protected me from Klaus several times because I refused to do what he had asked. She told me to just do what he said and she would make sure that nothing happened to Damon and everyone else. The only thing that kept me going was Damon, so I finally had made a plan to escape. I had to get back to Damon and my life with my friends. We were heading to Maryland next I had overheard Rebekah and Klaus talking and saying what he needed was there. I have been practicing my gifts and I have improved way beyond what Klaus was aware of. I had been trying for weeks to send a message to Bonnie, she was the one I know I could connect to but the only way I have been able to is through dreams. I don't know if she really understood what I was telling her. I would lay awake at night and was trying to remember what it was like to have Damon hold me, kiss me, and make love to me. It was getting harder every day to remember but I had to keep going so I could get back to him. I have to get back to him I love him and I need him to know that. I wondered if he had moved on and met someone else, which ate at me every second of every day. I was determined to at least see him one more time.

It was finally the day I had been waiting for, the night of my escape. We had arrived in Maryland and we were staying in another house that apparently Klaus owned. The night finally arrived and I was on high alert, because Klaus and Rebekah usually went out but they seem to be on edge. I didn't understand why they hadn't left yet. Then came Elijah, he was their brother, his demeanor wasn't pleasant at all, I could sense his agitation with Klaus and Rebekah. "Elijah, brother what do I owe this surprise" Klaus said. "Klaus you know why I am here so don't act so surprised." Elijah said. "You will not find the moonstone; I haven't had the pleasure of getting my hands on it yet." Klaus said. "NiKlaus you will not find the moonstone here, so you need to leave Maryland." Elijah said. "Brother I beg to differ I have something you don't, I have a witch with special senses. My little witch has brought us here because she senses its presence. Rebekah be a dear and go get Jessica." He said. "Come on Klaus wants you to meet someone." Rebekah said. "I don't want to meet anyone, just leave me alone Rebekah." I said. She slaps me across the face and says "if you play nice I won't kill you tonight." She said. I don't go without a fight, but she over powers me and drags me in to the dining room where I met Elijah. "Hello my little Jess, please tell my brother Elijah how your special gift works and why we are here my love." Klaus states. "I have this way of sensing where special power lays." I say. "Jessica is it?" Elijah asks. "Yes." I say. "Are you sure this power you say you feel is the moonstone?" he asks. "I know it is, Klaus has beaten into my head for the past six months, so I am fully aware of the power it possesses." I said matter of fact. "I see, tell me Jessica how long have you been with my brother and sister?" Elijah asks. "I have been with them since they took me from home for over six months." I said. "Klaus you have kept this girl for six months? What doing you think you are doing?" Elijah said. "Elijah she has chosen to stay with us, she can leave any time she wants." Klaus says. "Is this true Jessica?" Elijah asks. "Yes I only stay so they will not hurt anyone I love, that was the agreement." I said. "I see, so you are being manipulated in to staying." Elijah says. "Klaus I have never lied to you, I say the moonstone isn't here and your little friend here is wrong. So I would like Rebekah and you to leave NOW." He said. "Don't threaten me brother." Klaus yells. I back up against the wall as the fight between them ensues. I gather all of my strength for what happens next I was going to need it. I perform a protection spell around me so no one can get near me, I start the fire and the room engulfs in flames. Rebekah looks at me with a look of hatred. "Not again you little bitch; I am going to kill you." Rebekah says to me. She lunges toward me but she gets knocked on her ass. "What the bloody hell?" she says. "Not this time, I have been practicing." I said. I had enough of them, using me to play with, to drink from, to slap around, and to do with whatever they wanted. I was ready to be freed. I unleashed the flames to maximum power. I ran I heard screams, I don't know if they were burning or not or even if you could kill an original that way, all I know was I was getting the hell out of there. I knew I could keep the flames going for at least a few miles away. Long enough for me to get a good head start, I ran as fast as I could. I made it to the man road, and I didn't feel their presence near me. Maybe I had done it; I didn't want to jump to conclusions so I kept running until I saw an approaching car. The car stopped and what I saw I wasn't expecting. "Get in now they aren't far behind." Elijah said. "Why in hell would I get in the car with you, so you can take me back to them, I would rather be dead." I said. "You will be dead if you don't get in the car now. Klaus is more than infuriated and well Rebekah is going to snap you in two if she gets her hands on you. So get in the damn car." He said. I didn't have time to argue so I got in the car with him. We were further away so I finally ask "now what?" I ask. "Now you do me this one favor and I will return you to your friends and family." Elijah said. "What do you want?" I said. "I want you to destroy the moonstone." He stated. "You have the moonstone don't you? I knew I was right." I ask. "Yes I do and we are going to destroy it but you can't do it alone." He said. "What do you mean I can't do it alone, you don't have any idea what I am capable of?" I said. "The amount of power that it will take to destroy this has to be from a Bennett witch." He said. "Bonnie." I said. "Yes Jessica, it will take Bonnie and you to destroy the moonstone. It has to have two pure bloodlines of witches to reverse the spell on the moonstone. It can only be done on a full moon. Klaus also can you use the moonstone to gain access to making hybrids but his can only be done on the blue full moon which is tomorrow night. So we have to get to Mystic Falls by tomorrow and destroy the moonstone before Klaus catches up with us." He said. "How long have you known about me?" I ask. "I didn't know until I saw you." He said. "What do you mean until you saw me?" I said. "Jessica you are a dead ringer for your grandmother, she was a very dear friend of mine." He said. "Which grandmother are speaking in reference to?" I said. "Your father's, she also had those beautiful eyes you have. Jessica you don't have to be afraid of me, I give my word I will let you go as soon as this is done." He said. "I believe you, but my friends all think I am dead, my showing up with cause a little bit of shock to their systems." I presume. "Don't worry about them; I have a way to making people listen. Also you can't not see anyone until the ceremony." He demands. "I understand." I said. Once again I am a hostage and I don't think I handle it much longer. I want my freedom, and I wonder how Bonnie will react once she knows I am alive, really how everyone will react, especially Damon. I eventually fall asleep in the car, still scared out of my mind but I to reserve my strength so I can get through the next twenty four hours. I awake several hours later and I am lying on a couch. "Where are we Elijah?" I ask. "We are in my safe house here in Mystic Falls, no one in my family knows of this home. We are safe I promise." He said. "So how do we do this?" I ask. "In an hour we are heading to the woods and Bonnie and you will begin the ritual." He states. "How do we get Bonnie here?" I ask. "She is already here." He says. "What, Bonnie is here? Where is she I want to see her, please Elijah, I haven't seen her in over six months, I beg of you please." I said. "Of course Jessica I will allow you to see her, I have not harmed her in any way, I gave you my word. But there is only one thing I must do before you can see her." He says. "I must compel you first." He says. "Elijah you don't have to that, I give you my word, and I will perform the ritual and help you. All I want is to be freed from all of this." I cried. "Jessica, I know you will do the ritual. But pardon me if I don't trust your word, especially after what I witnessed at what you did in Maryland. So with that said, let's begin." He said. Elijah then grabbed me and compelled me to do as he says and also he compelled me if anyone was to try and stop the ritual I am to kill them no matter who it was. I knew I had to do what he said but every fiber in my being was fighting it. "Now I will take you to your friend Bonnie, and you need to convince her to do the ritual with you." He said.

Elijah takes me to the room is being held. "Go in and spend time with her, I am sure she will need after seeing you." He said. I walk in to the room and Bonnie is across the room in a corner and her head is down, she is visible shaken up from being taken. I walk up over to her and put my hand on hers. She looks up at me and she is instantly crying. "Bonnie are you alright?" I ask. "Am I dead?" she asks. "No Bonnie you are not dead, it's me Jessica." I cried with her. "Jess how are you here, you died." She said. "No Bonnie I didn't die in the explosion, Rebekah dragged me in to an underground tunnel along with Klaus, and they took me prisoner for the past six months." I cried. "Oh my god Jess I can't believe you're here, you're really here. I have missed you so much, all us have." She said. "Bonnie I have missed you too; I have been trying to contact you for months through telekinesis." I said. "My dreams, you were in my dreams, I didn't realize you were really trying to communicate with me, I am so sorry Jess." She says. "It's okay Bonnie, this will all be over soon I promise and we both will go home." I said. I then proceeded to tell her what we had to do and that it's the only way we would make out alive. She agreed.

Elena:

I was at Stefan's and we were trying again with Damon and not getting any results again so, it seemed to be just another day until Jeremy came in to tell Stefan and I that Bonnie had been taken. He had been over at her house when someone knocked on the door and she went to answer the door, she opened and she screamed, he ran to the door and the man at the door had Bonnie in his arms and said don't try anything or she would be dead within seconds. He also had told Jeremy that she would be returned unharmed as long as no one tried to interfere. "Stefan why would someone want to harm Bonnie?" I said. "I don't think they want to harm her, I think they need her." He said. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well because he said she would be returned." He says. "Can you describe what the man looked like Jeremy?" Damon said. Stefan and me turned around and couldn't believe Damon even bothered to chime in. "Yeah, he was about six feet, dark hair, dark eyes; he was dressed in a suit and spoke with an accent. Does that help?" he asks. "Yeah does, Stefan it's Elijah." Damon says. "What would Elijah want with Bonnie?" he asks. "I don't know but I don't trust that son of bitch." Damon said. All of sudden I felt a chill run down my spine, like there was spirit around me.

Bonnie:

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Jess standing in front of me. God how we all had missed her and I was so happy she was back but not under the circumstances. She had told me what we had to do, I was nervous about dipping in to that kind of power we were going to have to use to destroy the moonstone. I couldn't tell Jess that I was trying to get a message to Elena of our location so we could have back up. I kept trying to communicate with her; I was trying to give her images of where we were going to be. All I could do was hope she received the images.

Elena:

I had to sit down I kept having flashes of the woods and a clearing with fire and the full moon. It was so unnerving but they coming back and forth. "Ah Bonnie." I said out loud. "Elena what is it?" Stefan asks. "Bonnie is trying to send me a message; I keep seeing flashes of images come across." I said I telling what I was seeing and Jeremy piped in and said that he knew where I was talking about. "That is by the old mansion off of Wickery Bridge." Jeremy said. "Let's go." I told Stefan. "Elena it's not safe for you to be there." Stefan said. "I don't care what you say I am going and you can't keep me from going. She is my friend I am going. I can't lose someone else I care about. I have to go and I hope you can understand that." I said. "I do but you will stay with Caroline, do you understand?" he questioned. "Yes and I will." I said. So we called Caroline and Tyler and made a plan and how to move forward. It was finally time to leave, Damon seemed too eager for this, I was worried but little did I know we would all get the shock of our lives.

Damon:

I was so ready for this fight I needed this. I had to let out all this anger. I will damn if another original took out one of us. This would be my revenge for Jess's death. I was going to rip Elijah's throat out and then set him on fire so he could suffer as Jess had. I was going to revel in the death of this original; I was so ready to go. But no saint Stefan said we had to wait until night fall. He just didn't understand he hadn't lost what was most important to him like I had. Every day thinking this is the day I wouldn't feel as if my heart had been ripped from my chest. But every day was the same she wasn't here and I was alone.

Jess:

"It's time is she ready to do this with you?" Elijah asks. "Yes she is ready and so am I." I said. We left and headed to the old mansion off Wickery Bridge, that place had always given me the creeps. But Elijah said that is where Bonnie's ancestors and mine died and that the spirits there were at its strongest. We arrived and Elijah was walking us through the ritual. I ignited the fire instantly, Bonnie took a step back. "It's ok Bonnie it's not the dark magic, it is a part of gift, and I said I can start fires." I said. "I'm okay Jess just taken aback I guess, I just didn't know you had this kind of magic. We will get through this together and then we can share all of our secrets." She said. I shook my head in agreement and we went on through the ritual we were almost done but Rebekah came out of nowhere and tackled Bonnie to the ground and knocked her out cold. I tried to stop her but Klaus said "I wouldn't do that love" he had Elijah by the throat. Now we will do the ritual that was meant to be done. I started to do the ritual to set Klaus free for him to become the most powerful vampire he would indestructible. I was half way through the spell when a fight broke out. It was Stefan he had went after Rebekah to get Bonnie. I ran and hid behind a huge rock. I heard Stefan tell Rebekah to release Bonnie or he would rip her part. But then Klaus attacked Stefan and drove a stake through his back. "Now Stefan why would come and ruin my party." Klaus laughed. "How are you here? You were in the explosion." Stefan struggled to say. "Ah Stefan that is a little tricky see my beautiful sister pulled me out before the explosion so if you will please not interrupt me again." Klaus said. "Now where are you my little lovely, come out and finish this now or I will kill Stefan?" Klaus says. I instantly put a protection spell around Stefan but it wasn't working. "Now you little bitch do you really think I wouldn't bring a back-up witch?" Klaus said. I still didn't reveal my whereabouts, I had to think, I had to take out the other witch so I did a binding spell to break the hold she had. Then I saw him, oh I saw him, Damon came running out of the woods and went right for Klaus and knocked him down. I couldn't believe it he was ten feet away from me, my love was right there. All of sudden Damon yelled out, Klaus had Damon on the ground with a stake right at his heart. "NO don't I will finish the spell." I yelled out. Klaus took the stake and stabbed Damon in chest. My fury took over and every part of my being was released, I started Klaus on fire and Rebekah. They both were screaming, I put the flames out and then I started chanting I didn't know what the hell I was doing or saying but apparently I was calling on the spirits of my ancestors to guide me. The wind whipped up around me and fire flamed up around me and I took the moonstone in to my hand and said the ritual to destroy it. All of sudden everything went black and I fell to the ground. When I was down Elijah daggered Klaus and Rebekah and had his followers take them. I was coming in and out of consciousness and Elijah was standing over me and he said to me "you are free now." "I can't move." I said. But he was gone, I had to get up and move but I couldn't move, I crawled over to Bonnie, I checked her she was breathing. I got up and was walking over to Damon when I collapsed and rolled down the embankment.

Elena:

I ran once Caroline said it was over, I couldn't get there fast enough. I went straight to Stefan and pulled the dagger out of his back he started to move around. Tyler went to Damon and pulled the dagger out of his chest but he wasn't moving. Caroline and I went to Bonnie she was coming to. "Bonnie wake up its Caroline and me, please wake up." I said. She woke up and saw us and started crying. "You are safe Bonnie." Caroline said trying to comfort her. "What happened?" Bonnie asks. "Honestly I am not sure; we were waiting for it to be safe. When we came down Stefan was daggered in the back and Damon was daggered in the chest, and you were passed out, and Elijah was gone." I said. "But how did she do the ritual without me?" Bonnie asks. "Bonnie who are you talking about?" I ask. "Jess, Elena Jess is alive she was here she saved me from Rebekah, where is she?" she said. Bonnie then told me the whole story how Rebekah had gotten to Klaus and Jess before the explosion and they had taken Jess over the last six months. I was in shock I helped Bonnie up and Stefan was finally coming around. "We have to find her, where is she?" I yelled. "Who Elena, who are you looking for?" Stefan asks. "Jessica, she's alive." I said. We all fanned out and started looking for her, Tyler found her down the embankment, Stefan and he brought her up, she was alive but unconscious. I couldn't believe she was here; I was crying, hell all of us were. Then her eyes opened.

Jess:

I opened my eyes and thought I was dreaming I saw Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan just everyone. "Am I dreaming?" I said. "No Jess you aren't dreaming, you're here and safe." Elena said. I hugged her and started crying. "Elena oh my god I thought I'd never see you again. I have missed you so much." I cried. "I have missed all of you." "We missed you too." They all said. "Where's Damon I have to see him?" I ask. "He hasn't come around yet." Stefan said. "Is he okay?" I ask. "He will be fine, he has lost a lot of blood and it will take him longer to come around." Stefan said. At that point Stefan got everyone in the cars and was taking us home. Caroline and Tyler took Bonnie and Jeremy home and told we would talk tomorrow. Stefan drove Elena, Damon, and me back to their house. Stefan took Damon up to his room and laid him on the bed. "Stefan how can help him; please I want him to wake up." I ask. "Jess you just need to be patient he will wake up in a few hours." He said. "I have waited for over six months I can't wait another minute, what if I give him my blood straight from the vein, would that help?" I ask. "Jess you don't have to do that I can bring a blood bag." He said. "No I will do it, just show me how to give it to him." I said. Stefan showed me how to make sure if actually got down his throat. Elena helped me cut my wrist so I didn't go to deep. I started to feed Damon, it felt so natural. Stefan said it wouldn't be long and he should come around. Elena had said if I need anything to holler and Stefan would hear me and they would be there in a flash. Once they left I kept feeding Damon to the point I felt weak so I had to stop and I wrapped my wrist. I came back and put Damon's head in my lap and was stroking his hair. I was in awe how beautiful he was, I couldn't believe I was holding a part of him, I started to cry. I tried to catch my tears but one got away and fell upon his lips and that's when his eyes opened and I got to see those beautiful baby blues that I had only dreamed about for past six months. "Damon my love are you feeling alright?" I ask. "Finally I get to see you again, is this heaven or am I dreaming? Either way I don't want to ever wake up." He said. "Oh Damon you aren't dreaming and this isn't heaven, I am real and I am right where I belong. I love you Damon I always have." I said. It starts to sink in to him because she shot up out of my lap and turned towards me and just stared at me.

Damon:

I awaken see her face, I was thinking this is what I been waiting for since I lost her. She spoke and she said that I wasn't in heaven and I wasn't dreaming. Something wasn't right everything felt real and then she said she loved me. I jumped up from her lap and I am staring. "How?" I said. "Damon that's a very long story and I promise to tell you but just not tonight, it has been a very long night." She said. I don't hesitate I put my lips to hers and felt so warm and the intensity behind her lips I never wanted to move from them. After a few moments I stop kissing her all of sudden and I open my eyes to see her looking at me with tears in her eyes and I knew she was real. "Jessica I have been entirely lost without you, I don't care how you are here, and I am never letting you go." I said. "I'm never letting you let me go." She said. My life was complete again.

Jess:

When Damon's lips were on mine, it had felt like a million years sense I had felt them. Then he stopped kissing me I didn't know what to do and then he told he wasn't every letting me go. I lunged at him and he was ready because he caught me and our lips met and there was nothing but heat. He stopped again and he looked at me, my lips were swollen, my eyes were smoldering. "Don't stop again, I need you and I want you NOW." I said. He didn't say a word he did exactly what I had ask him to do. We were kissing, our bodies were sync and our hands knew what to do, I lifted off his shirt and there he it was his bare chest my hands wondered all around and then to his back I applied my fingernails he responded a soft moan escaped from his lips. I lifted up and kissed every inch of his chest. He then stood up and brought me to him, he slowly undressed me by taken my shirt off, he took is time with every article of clothing, kissing every part of me, even the parts that were scarred and bruised from the abuse of Klaus and Rebekah. He stopped and took my face in his hands "I am so sorry I wasn't there to stop this from happening to you." He said. "I know my love; I know you would do anything to protect me." I said. I started to kiss him again, he picked me up and we lay on the bed. Are bodies were so close you could the heat coming off each of us. I could feel how hard he was and how much he wanted me, it made me moan and moist for him. He went to enter but before he did, "Jess I need to tell you." He said "I know Damon; I know you don't have to say anything." I whispered. "No, I have to tell you that I am so in love with you." He said. And then he entered me and it was instant ecstasy. We made love for hours but I couldn't find my release, I was having nothing but pleasure we every move but I couldn't release. "Damon" I said passionately. "What is it my sweet, what do you need from me, I will do whatever you want?" he asks. "Damon bite me now, I need to know every part of me is in you, please my love." I begged. "Jess I can't, I don't know if I can control." He said. "I know you won't hurt me, please I need this, I need to let all of this go, please Damon I am begging." I said. "Don't beg, please my sweet don't beg, I will do it, I love you, I will do whatever you need." He said. "Please Damon now I am hurting, NOW." I cried out. Between our ragged breathes. He finally bit in to my neck and every pain, loneliness, and horrible injury just drifted away. I screamed his name as I found my climax and he also found his he moaned and thrusted harder in to me. At that point I found several more releases. When we were finished we laid breathless against each other. He rolled me in to his arms and held me until we fell asleep and let the world fade from us.

We woke a few hours later in the same position, I looked at him and new I had made my decision to be with him forever. "Damon, I need to tell you something?" I said. "Of course love." He said. "Damon I want forever with you, I know what has to be done, please make me so I can be with you forever." I said. "Are you sure, my love?" he asks. "Absolutely I have never been surer of anything in my life, I love you and I am ready now." I said. "Before I turn you, I need to ask you a question?" he said. He turns and brings a small box off the nightstand. My heart began to flutter and he begins to ask….

To be continued!


End file.
